El gran eclipse
by xjapan
Summary: El dios Hades ha regresado y ahora depende de los nuevos caballeros detenerlo ¿lo lograran? (Secuela de el regreso de los caballeros de Athena para Milly Loca)
1. Chapter 1

_El gran eclipse_

 _Capítulo uno_

 _¿Hades regreso?_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada este fic de secuela es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Milly Loca ya que hoy es su cumpleaños esperó te guste_

Al parecer las cosas ya habían regresado a la normalidad el patriarca hablaba con sus caballeros bueno al menos eso intentaba ya que los caballeros de Aries y Piscis se decían hasta del mal que se iban a morir

—¡blody idiot deja de patearme! — se quejaba Arthur de aries

—yo no te estoy pateando mon ami — decía como si nada Francis de Piscis

—cuando no — rodó los ojos Anya de Acuario

Mientras el pobre patriarca ya estaba a punto de explotar siempre era lo mismo con esos dos — basta los dos están castigados nada de salidas ni de televisión

— podemos sobrevivir — dijeron ellos

—ah y nada de internet — podrá ser el hombre mas puro del mundo pero sabía donde atacar cuando lo hacían enojar

—¡noo! — drsmstizo el francés

—blody hell—maldijo el inglés en ese momento el pequeño Alfred de Mantarraya corrió hacia ellos

—maestros el gran eclipse se acerca

—eso es imposible el patriarca ya fue exorcizado — dijo Elizabeta de Capricornio

—no creo que de nuevo yo sea su recipiente ...¡busquen a Libra y Sagitario rápido!

Mientras

—osea como que en vez de caballero hubieras sido estrella de cine tipo — dijo Felka de manera burlona haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara

—no lo entiendo si ni siquiera gane el torneo galáctico

—Shun ¿no te has visto en un espejo? — le preguntó Guiselle

—todos los días ¿porque? — respondió con su inocencia acostumbrada justo cuando sus compañeros estaban por explucsrle con manzanas una carta apareció ante ellos.

 _EEstimados caballeros de Athena_

 _Tengo una advertencia que hacerles , el dios Hades ha regresado y busca venganza haremos lo que este en nuestras manos para detenerlo pero ustedes deberán proteger a Athena tenemos 48 horas mucha suerte_

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejare espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_El gran eclipse_

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Una alteración en el tiempo el comienzo del viaje_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo esperó les guste_

El santuario había sido atacado y los dorados fácilmente derrotados por los espectros de Hades, los caballeros de bronce tampoco tuvieron mejor suerte pues su hereraldo les ataco y altero la memoria de todos

—despertaste — dijo la caballero de plata de dragón

—el patriarca... Athena mis padres mis amigos no pude detenerla

—no te culpes Shun ahora depende de ustedes encuentra a tus amigos salven a Athena

El joven asintió y comenzó su viaje en busca de sus amigos y la forma de detener a Hades aunque sentía que su prima le ocultaba algo — gracias por traerme ancianito — dijo mayordomo a lo que este asintió dejándolo en una isla mientras caminaba noto un rostro familiar —umm ¿Lucia? Es decir caballero de quetzal

—si soy yo hey ¿tu también eres un santo? — corrió hacia el y le quito la armadura — tranquilo no lo voy a romper ¡¿eres el caballero de serpiente?! Wow no cualquiera puede portar esa armadura —¿cual es tu elemento?

— ¿mi elemento?— preguntó curioso

—claro dhu yo puedo crear fuego el cosmos se divide en 7 elementos aire agua fuego tierra electricidad oscuridad y luz esos son los 7 elementos de las constelaciones

— ya veo... Supongo que mi elemento es la tierra dime ¿no sientes que perdiste algo?— preguntó esperando que ella pudiera recordar

—bueno ahora que lo pienso si ... Oye vamos a Palestra, es la escuela de caballeros quizás nos puedan ayudar a saber sobre Athena — antes de que pudiera protestar lo subió a un bote y se lo llevo

 _"¿como puede estar tan calmada en un momento así?"_ Se preguntó _"quizás porque no recuerda nada igual que los otros ¿porque Pandora no altero mis recuerdos como a su vez me llamó señor Hades todo es muy confuso"_

—¡aguas! — la chica lo empujo ante el ataque de uno de los espectros de Hades

— vaya pero si solo son dos débiles caballeros de bronce el señor Hades me recompensara bien por esto

—niño aquí sigues sólo

— no voy a dejarte

—esta no es tu pelea yo me encargo

—dije que no te dejare

—¡tontos sus ataques son inútiles veamos que pueden hacer ante la obscuridad! — dijo el espectro

—¿porque no puedo generar fuego?

—debo sacar mi elemento ¡tierra tiembla! — en ese momento comenzó a temblar dejando al espectro sin oportunidad cosa que Lucia aprovecha para atacar

—¡fuego de quetzal enciendete!

—pagaran caballeros de bronce

Mas tarde

—gracias Shun de serpiente

— no agradezcas Lucia de Quetzal

Ambos siguieron su camino a Palestra esperando hayar una pista de sus amigos y los otros caballeros

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

_El gran eclipse_

 _Capitulo 3_

 _llegada a Palestra_

 _Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly loca por el apoyo esoero les guste_

—bien aqui es— dijo la chica al llegar a Palestra

—¿que es este lugar?

— Palestra la escuela para santos — dijo la mexicana sonriente mientras que un par de recuerdos pasaron por la mente del asiatico, hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos -¡ Felka!

—¿la conoces?

—si eres digno podras pasar — dijo la caballero de aguila atacando de pronto

—no peleo con mujeres pero tal parece que no me dejas opcion ¡ tierra tiembla!

—viento de aguia

—vaya que van parejos

 _"voy a hacerlas recordar"_ pensaba mientras se defendia hasta que alguien paro el ejercicio

—bien hecho caballero de serpiente — dijo una voz masculina se trataba de Nikolai de Cisneo

—maestro como que noto que ya ah estado aqui antes — dijo la polaca — por cierto soy Felka de Aguila ¿cual es tu nombre tipo?

—¿eh? Shun me llamo Shun esto era una prueba?

—asi es entremos

Mas tarde

—en esta escuela los caballeros de bronce aprenderan lo que necesitan para el servicio de Athena

—¿donde esta Athena? — preginto

—een el santuario

 _"es imposible yo mismo vi como ella y el patriarca ..."_ ¿puedo verla? Solo qquiero saber que esta bien

—eso no es posible solo los caballeros dorados pueden entrsr al santuario

—es que ...

—dice que Athena y el patrisrca fueron secuestrados

—eso es imposible si asi fuera el santuario ya se habria puesto alerta los caballeros de Aries y Piscis estan aya el resto estan en misiones esoeciales

—quizas, te equivocaste

— eso no importa yo se lo que vi

Algo andaba bastante mal y no descansaria hssts averiguarlo

 _hhasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado el proximo sera mas largi nos leemos_


End file.
